User talk:Zoev
Re:Tower of Ishal Yep I agree with your suggestion to create a quest page for the Tower of Ishal quest and to keep the location page for history and maybe the list of enemies as well. Loleil 01:22, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Character vs. Creature Yet another issue not set in stone! I'd been working off the idea that humanoid equals character and monster equals creature as it seemed the easiest idea to follow, although I think there would be exceptions for creatures who have a developed personality. However, I don't think this is an issue where there is a right answer so I think now would be a good time to make the definition concrete. How would you feel about using the humanoid equals character and monster equals creature as a guideline? Loleil 20:36, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :It really seems like one of those issues where each option is as good as the other. I'll have a think and come to decision soonish . Loleil 21:14, January 7, 2010 (UTC) hey fancy a deep DA chat lol hey i have noticed u have done a lot on these pages an was thinkin of havin a dead deep DA chat if ur up 4 it Re: Grey Warden Membership I love it! As well as a neat way to include one note characters, without trying to shoehorn them into other articles, it's like we now have our own copy of the Grey Warden registry hehe. Loleil 22:40, January 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Items pages Alrighty, not a problem. This is for the benefit for the site not a hinderence. I'll be sure to drop a note to Tierrie when I have complete to see if it is fine or if it is not need. :D Hollowness 16:41, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :No worries, I am just doing something to pass the time, and major projects I'll post on my blog (if you ever want to see what I am working on) and drop a note to Tierrie or whomever I should give a heads up too. I wasn't planning on any major changes until I was finished and was going to ask around anyways at that time you got me from the get go which is great :D and I defiantly Am looking forward working with others and helping out. Hollowness 17:02, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Lore Category Tree That's quite the proposal! Here's my initial thoughts. *Category:Beast Lore Tick *Category:Codex Tick *Category:Culture I suggested the culture category for Slavery and Sexuality and Marriage as they cover multiple races and nations, everything else in this category can go elsewhere, but I'm still not sure where we can slot those two. Perhaps "Lore" would be sufficient. *Category:Darkspawn and the Blight Tick *Category:Factions Agree with deletion of factions *Category:Groups Although Chantry belongs in groups I would put all that extra stuff under Category:Religion only. *Category:Grey Warden Lore Tick *Category:Circle of Magi Tick *Category:History Tick *Category:Nations Tick and Free Marchians ? At least we don't have to deal with that one yet. *Category:Races Tick and agree with deletion of non-playable races *Category:Religion Tick *Category :Sources I not sure about this one is as necessary as some others, but it still seems like a good idea. *Category:Titles I'd actually been considering making a new page called "Titles" and merging all the titles, with the exception of Paragon, into one page and then lumping it into lore, but either way I think it is okay to go as a category. Oh and after thinking about it I think it seems logical to make bestial things creatures and save characters for the HEDQ's (with some wriggle room for ambiguous characters like The Architect). I think the most important thing is that both boxes have any relevant fields. Anyhow, I really like your suggested changes to the lore category and think it will make it a whole lot more comprehensive and easier to navigate. Loleil 05:42, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm I think you can get started (it seems like a non-controversial change), maybe you could just leave a note on the category page explaining what's happening. If I can help let me know. As to the pictures, I think this is an issue where all or nothing works best. So we should remove or overwrite ASAP, as nice as they are. Loleil 07:40, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for letting me know. I had a chance to think about what seemed like the most important lore articles when I was doing the sidebar and would still stick with most of the ones there as my top lore articles, though I think adding Ferelden is a good idea too, especially if the merge goes ahead. :::That's alright. It was hidden in plain sight! Speaking of things hidden in plain sight, I just saw your message about editing the mediawiki createplate list. I think that might be exactly what I need to tinker with, so I'll give it a shot. Loleil 05:08, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Codex and so forth Zoev! My fine scotch drinking Scot. While I was on vacation I took the time to figure out the Generic File Format(GFF) that is used by BioWare in its exports and I have managed to parse and export the data within each file. What this means is that I can easily convert all the Codex entries into human readable text files for you to cut and paste into the Wiki. This is obviously a few weeks too late for your current project (Codex). But, in the future, if you have other interests (conversation tree, etc), I can convert the information for you. --Tierrie 01:05, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :I have a fondness for puzzles, Scotch and perplexing women. And the GFF was puzzling enough that I felt that it was fun to figure it out over a relaxing break from one of the latter. Send me your email and I will email you and My Favorite Admin™ the data. :And as for the punishment for masquerading as a Scotswoman - I believe the Scots has an invention so horribly tedious and banal that it can only be categorized as torture. Watching golf. Let that be a lesson to you and the Britons to never culturally annex a country again. --Tierrie 01:40, January 12, 2010 (UTC) re: WikiSticky/WantedPages Hey. I've poked around and looked at some discussions on this, and here's what I've found. # It is possible. # The Special: pages are PHP scripts sitting on a server somewhere. # Because the wiki is divided up into namespaces, the php script could filter out "unwanted" namespaces. What I've found from reading these things, though, is that it is tricky business all around. For example, the english wikipedia has stopped using Special:WantedPages (talk page and various discussion here) because of related reasons. Obviously, the scale of that site presents it's own unique issues and problems, but I do believe your question is similar to the problems they encountered. As to "fixing" it, manually editing out some of the pages we know we don't want ('Memorable Quotes', as you pointed out) is an option ... but probably has subtle ramifications. Yet another forum topic, maybe. - Pwr905 16:37, January 12, 2010 (UTC) See Also vs Main There used to be a semantic difference between Main and Template:See Also that necessitates the colon. But, after reviewing See Also@Wikipedia I have gone ahead and added the colon after Template:See Also. --Tierrie 17:36, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Picture problems Hmm some of the pictures you linked to work, some not. During my time here pictures seem to off-line sporadically, but usually only for a day or two. If it takes longer than that I would go on to wiki staff, but it's certainly not just you. Loleil 22:41, January 13, 2010 (UTC)